The Blue Flame Alchemist
by temperanceluvr
Summary: Aneko Mustang grew up in Central her whole life. She didn't have many friends and the only people she spoke with were the people her uncle knew from the military. When Ed and Al show up and Roy sticks her with them, things get out of control. The homunculi warn the brothers to stay away from Aneko for their own good. Read & Review
1. Prologue

Riza and I were walking home one night after work. Riza had been worried that I had been overworking myself and insisted on making sure I went straight home. When we reached my home, however, there was something on the ground in front of the door.

"What's this?" I asked bending down to the pile of blankets. I pulled some away and was shocked to see a sleeping baby amidst the pile. "It's… a baby…"

"Let me see," Riza said walking over to me. "You're right! Who would leave a newborn out here in the cold like this?"

"Why would they leave this child here? I wouldn't be able to care for a kid…" I said picking up the baby. I turned to Riza and held the baby out to her. "You take it."

"What? Me?! I can't take care of a kid either, Roy!" Riza exclaimed.

"Then what should we do with it?" I asked.

We thought for a minute before Riza got an idea. "I believe I know someone who could take care of the child."

We brought the child to Maes Hughes' home where he and his wife Gracia lived. When Hughes opened the door we quickly explained the situation to him.

"Please Hughes; I don't know what else to do." I pleaded.

He smiled and took the baby into his arms. "Don't worry Roy, I'll take care of her… besides, this will be good practice for me and Gracia for when we want to have kids of our own."

"Thank you Hughes," I said gratefully before Riza and I took our leave.


	2. The Military's Secret Weapon

***Edward POV***

"So what is it that Mustang wants to see us for?" I asked Hughes as he took Alphonse and I toward Mustang's office down the hall.

"You'll have to wait and see." Hughes said with a smile. "He said you two would be very interested in this assignment he has for you."

"What kind of assignment?" Alphonse asked as we reached the office.

Hughes smiled and opened the door. Roy was sitting at his desk behind a mountain of paperwork. He looked up as we walked in and smirked.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "Perfect timing, she was just starting to get impatient."

"She…?" I asked. That's when I noticed that lying upside down on Roy's couch was a girl. She had long black hair that touched the floor and was wearing jeans and a blue blouse. I noticed she had strange looking black bracelets on her wrists with blue flames on them. She looked up at us with her big blue eyes.

"Hey there Aneko, how've you been?" Hughes smiled.

"Hey Hughes… who's the kid?" she asked.

"_That_ kid is Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist" Roy replied, still not looking up from his work. Aneko's eyes widened and she slid off the couch, hitting her head on the floor. "I told you not to sit like that."

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch…"

"You okay?" Alphonse asked.

"It's nothing…" she looked back at Roy and then at us. "Are you serious? This… this _dwarf_ is the famous fullmetal alchemist? No way!"

"YOU WANNA TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE?!" I shouted at her.

"Rawr, rawr to you too shrimp." She said annoyed standing up. "I guess uncle was right about the temper."

"Calm down you two," Roy said standing up. "Edward, Alphonse, please sit down."

We sat down and Hughes stood in the corner of the room. Aneko walked over to the window and stared outside.

"So what's the assignment you've got for us?" I asked.

"It's very simple, something even _you_ shouldn't be able to screw up." Roy said. "Aneko here has been very insistent on wanting to go shopping today and as you can see, I have too much work to be able to take her myself."

"YOU'RE MAKING US YOUR PERSONAL BABYSITTERS?!" I shouted outraged. "We've got better things to do than take this girl shopping!"

"Can't she just go by herself?" Alphonse asked confused.

"Aneko isn't just any girl, Alphonse." Hughes said adjusting his glasses. "She's the military's secret weapon."

I looked over at Aneko and saw she was still staring out the window as it started to rain. "That girl is a secret weapon?" I asked in disbelief. "What makes her so special?"

SMASH

Aneko had suddenly punched out the window. She stared at her hand, which was bleeding from being cut from the glass. Nobody in the room moved. Aneko climbed onto the window and leapt outside.

Hughes sighed. "That's the third window in two weeks…"

"She has certainly been acting out lately, hasn't she?" Roy commented.

"Shouldn't someone go after her? What if she gets hurt?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"Who cares?" I asked. "She's old enough to look after herself, isn't she?"

"Aneko's fourteenth birthday is in two days." Roy said folding his hands. "She isn't your average kid though…"

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"She was only a newborn when I found her on my doorstep." Roy explained. "I knew that I couldn't possibly raise a kid so Hughes and his wife raised her as if she was their own. We tried to find her family, but didn't find any leads. She usually keeps to herself most of the time, so she doesn't know anyone outside the military."

"She must be very lonely…" Alphonse said sympathetically.

"You wouldn't know it from just looking at her, but she's actually really kind hearted." Roy said.

"Why is she so important to the military?" I asked.

***Aneko POV***

I ran through the streets of Central as the rain began to pour harder. I ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall.

"Why do they have to talk about me like I'm not even there?!" I said angrily to myself. I turned around and banged my fists against the brick wall. "I wish that once… just _once _they wouldn't treat me like a weapon and treat me like a girl!"

I leaned my head against the wall and cried. Ever since I had learned alchemy, everybody treated me differently… especially Roy. I began to cough and my knees became unsteady. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head.

_Dammit…_ I thought as my coughing became more violent. _Curse this pathetic body of mine… _before I knew it, I passed out in the alley.

"_Roy… there's something I need to tell you about Aneko." Hughes said softly._

_I was standing outside the door to the living room while Hughes and Roy talked._

"_What is it?" Roy asked. "How much trouble can a nine year old be?"_

"_She found an alchemy book the other day." Hughes began. "After reading it only once, she was able to perform basic alchemy."_

"_What? How is that possible?" Roy asked shocked._

"_I'm not quite sure how but I do know that she has incredible talent when it comes to alchemy. Even though she's so young, she seems to have the hang of something so complex."_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in my bedroom. I sat up and felt a damp cloth fall onto my lap. Alphonse was sitting in the corner of the room and Edward was beside him. They both appeared to be asleep.

"Did they bring me back here?" I wondered as I got out of bed. I walked over to my door and was about to open it when something stopped me.

"I see you're feeling better." Edward had woken up and was staring at me with his golden eyes. "That's good…"

"It's always like this… my pathetic body is so weak that I can't do too much without getting sick." I said bitterly looking at the floor. "Strangely enough, my alchemy doesn't affect my health at all…" I gave a soft laugh. "I just wish I knew more about what was wrong with me."

I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

***Edward POV***

"Close your eyes," she said.

"Huh…?"

"I'm going to change out of these wet clothes… close your eyes." She repeated.

I blushed and did as she said. I heard her walk over to the closet and go through it.

"If I catch you peeking, I'll kill you." She said.

"What do you take me for—a pervert?" I asked annoyed.

I heard something break and instinctively opened my eyes to see what happened. Aneko was in her underwear and was holding a blue dress in front of her as she bent down next to a broken picture frame. I blushed before quickly shutting my eyes again.

"So… uh… how'd you get to be an alchemist?" I asked trying to make conversation.

She was silent for a minute before replying. "It looked familiar…" she said quietly. "I don't know exactly why, but when I found a book on alchemy one day at Central Headquarters, it looked… so familiar… though I knew I had never heard of it before. Soon I was able to perform basic alchemy so easily that I became bored and learned more about alchemy until I ran out of books on the subject." She paused. "Alright,"

"Alright, what?"

"I'm done changing, you can open your eyes now." She said.

***Aneko POV***

Edward and I were walking through Central together so I could do my shopping. Since it was still raining we were sharing an umbrella. Alphonse stayed back at Hughes' house to do some researching for the _real_ assignment Roy had for them. When passed by the train station I stopped.

"What is it Aneko?" Edward asked.

"I've just realized… I've never left Central… not once…" I said sadly. "I wonder if my family is out there somewhere…"

"I'm sure they are." Edward said trying to cheer me up.

"Come on, let's head back. I'm done shopping for today." I said quickly.

We went back to the house and I went up to my room. Edward and Alphonse stayed downstairs and talked with Hughes. I sat on my bed and looked at the broken picture frame on my nightstand. It was an old picture of Hughes, Gracia and me from when I was young. I looked at my bracelets which Roy had given me when I turned ten.

I had started to think about whether or not to give up alchemy completely when I heard my window open. I turned around and saw a strange man climbing into my room. I got up and backed away from him and he smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened. "What do you want?!"

"Name's Greed and I'm here for you doll." The man said walking over to me.

"Stay back!" I shouted, hoping to get Ed or Al's attention. I raised my hand as I prepared to use my alchemy when the man lunged forward and grabbed my hand.

"Oh no, doll, I'm not letting you use that blue flame of yours." He said squeezing my hand tighter. "And don't think anyone can save you either, you belong to me now…Blue Flame Alchemist."


	3. Misconceptions

***Edward Elric***

"So Aneko is called the Blue Flame Alchemist, huh?" I asked Hughes. "So is her alchemy similar to Mustang's?"

"Something like that…" Hughes said wiping his glasses. "She had tried to mimic Roy's flames during the exam, but it kind of backfired…"

"What happened?" Alphonse asked.

"Well—" Hughes was about to respond when we heard Aneko scream from upstairs.

Al and I ran up the stairs and burst into Aneko's room. We saw Greed with his hand over Aneko's mouth as he carried her to the window.

"Too late pipsqueak," Greed said as he climbed out the window with Aneko. "This girl's mine now,"

He jumped out the window, pulling Aneko with him. I ran to the window and was about to chase after them but they were already gone.

"Dammit! They're gone…" I walked downstairs and told Hughes what happened.

"So they've finally made their move…" Hughes said taking off his glasses. "Roy is gonna want to hear about this…"

***Aneko POV***

Greed had taken me onto a train that was leaving Central. We were in an empty car and the only other people around were his comrades. Greed had tied my wrists together and made me sit right next to him.

"I don't get it Greed, if she's as powerful as they say… how come she didn't fight back when you took her?" a woman asked pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"I took off the bracelets she uses to make her blue flames." Greed replied taking one of the cigarettes and lighting it. "With her wrists tied together she's no more than an average kid."

"Hey…" I said looking up at Greed. "Can I have one of those too?"

"Eh? You sure are an interesting kid, that's for sure." Greed said with a smirk. He grabbed one of my hands while he untied them. He continued to hold tightly onto my hand while he handed me the lit cigarette. "Here you go… enjoy."

I took the cigarette and smiled as I smoked it. "You're a homunculus… aren't you Greed?" I asked looking out the window.

"You're smarter than you look too," he replied.

"Not everything is what it appears to be…" I sighed. "You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them."

"You sound like you've had a bad experience with that sort of thing," the woman said leaning against the window.

"What is it you want _me_ for?" I asked looking over at Greed. "You seem like you'd be powerful enough for whatever it is you would want to do. Why would you need me?"

"It's not me that wants you doll… it's your mother." Greed replied.

***Edward POV***

The military had sent out search parties to find Aneko and bring her back to Central. Roy, Hughes, Alphonse and I were sitting in Hughes' living room waiting our orders.

"You never said… what it was that happened at the exam that Aneko took…" I said to Hughes.

Roy looked at Hughes and gave him a look of disapproval. "I guess it was bound to be figured out anyway," he sighed. "When Aneko was nine years old, it seemed that she had already mastered alchemy after only a few weeks. The Führer had heard about it and took a great interest in her abilities. On her tenth birthday he let her take the state alchemist certification exam as his birthday present to her."

"That sounds awfully suspicious to me…" I mumbled.

"We thought so too at the time, but Aneko had wanted to take the exam anyway so there was no stopping her." He continued. "She knew that I specialized in flame-based alchemy and wanted to be just like me, I guess. She had planned on making water evaporate in her hands, but when the transmutation circles she had drawn on the backs of her hands began to glow… that's when things backfired."

Hughes took off his glasses and said, "The water didn't evaporate like she planned. Instead it caught fire."

"But how can water catch on fire?!" Al exclaimed.

"That's what we thought at the time as well," Hughes continued. "But not only did the water catch fire, but the flames were blue."

"Blue… flames?" I asked.

"That's right, blue flames." Roy said. "They didn't appear to be heating the water either… in fact they were doing the exact opposite: the flames were _freezing_ the water." My eyes widened. In all my research on alchemy, I'd never heard of something like this ever happening before. "The water turned to ice in her hands and yet her hands were still warm. Her flames had no effect on her at all. This made the Führer very intrigued and he made a decision right then and there that Aneko was to become a state alchemist but that nobody other than her direct superiors were to know about it."

"Why would he do that?" Al asked.

"He wanted to keep her raw power a secret so that if anything were to happen he could use her as a secret weapon." Hughes replied. "Roy gave those bracelets to Aneko so that she wouldn't need to keep drawing transmutation circles all the time. They look like regular bracelets on the outside, but on the inside of each bracelet is a small transmutation circle that Aneko uses for her alchemy."

"As long as she has those on, she can make those blue flames of hers appear and protect herself." Roy said. "Even though she's got so much power, we feared that others would learn about her and try to use her for their own benefit… hence we wanted you two to take her shopping—we didn't want to her to be by herself in case something were to happen."

***Aneko POV***

Greed had taken me to a place called the Devil's Nest in Dublith. He stuck me in a bedroom in the back by myself and told me to wait. My hands were bound together again, so there wasn't much that I could've done anyway.

"So you're the brat that everyone's talking about?"

I turned around to see a teenage boy with strange hair standing in the corner. He opened his eyes and walked over to me.

"You're a homunculus too… aren't you?" I asked trying to hide my fear.

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my chin. "You don't look so powerful." He said disappointed. "I am probably more powerful than you are…"

"I… I'm not afraid of you!" I said to him which made him smirk again.

"Oh you're not, are you?" he said smiling.

I felt myself begin to tremble as I stared into his eyes. I didn't know what this homunculus would do to me but I knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

A door opened and a girl with short brown hair walked in. She had on jeans and a bra and a towel over her wet hair. She looked over in my direction and smirked.

"I see you've found yourself a new toy, Envy." She said walking over to the dresser and pulling on a black T-shirt. "Just make sure you don't kill this one like you did to the last three."

"Oh come off it Jazz, you know I didn't kill those girls on purpose." Envy said with a laugh as he looked up at her. He turned back to me and lifted my face up closer to his. "Besides, this one's much cuter than the others… I think I'm really going to enjoy myself this time."

The girl sat down on the bed and looked at Envy. It seemed that she wanted to watch him while he did…whatever it was he was going to do to me. My heart began to race and I could feel my whole body shaking.

Without warning, he placed his lips against mine. I tried to push myself away from him, but he pushed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me. I shut my eyes praying that he would stop.

"Envy, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Envy pulled away and I looked to see Greed standing in the doorway.

"Calm down, Greed, I was just messing with her, that's all." Envy replied walking over to the bed and wrapping his arms around the girl. "You know that the only one I really love is Jazmine here."

Greed sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand you two at all… Leave the girl alone from now on; she's not a toy for you to play with."

"Oh? Then why'd you put her in my room?" Envy asked.

"It's _my_ room you idiot! You and your girlfriend are only here to watch the girl until Dante comes to get her!" Greed shouted before slamming the door as he left.


End file.
